No Real World
by oynixfalls
Summary: A Tribe story about Brady, and Trudy. Brady is a teenager. The Mallrats dream has finally come to reality, they have picked themselves up and started a new city. Forgetting the past.


**No Real World**

A Tribe story about Brady. The Tribes have picked themselves up and started a new city. Forgetting the past.

By Mindy R. Powers

"Brady, your grades have dropped so fast. Salens is a very easy teacher and geometry isnt all that hard." said Trudy as she started dinner by cutting up some potatoes for beef stew.

"Well sorry mum, but i didnt inherate you math gene. I must have gotten that one from dear ol dad." said Brady as she plopped down in an oversized chair that sat next to the dark blue l shape connecting couches.. She sat there looking up at the picture of her so called dad and her uncle Bray with them in their school uniforms jocking around in front of a tree with her dad in a playful chock hold by uncle Bray. Brady sat there looking at the picture that was on the table next to the chair. Trudy knew her daughter was upset so she left her alone to finnish dinner.

"Why did you leave us?" Brady pleaded quietly as a single tear slid down her check. She instantly wiped it away with her metalic blue long fingernails.

"Mum im gonna take a bath." telled Brady as she headed upstairs to her bathroom. She needed time to relax. Turning the water on fullblast not caring how hot it was getting to be. She turned on the small cd player that Jack gave to her as a birthday gift when he figured out how to fix it.

Now the mindless lyrics blared from the speakers. Its a good thing this was one of her moms old cd's from when she was a teenager. It was a group called Hole. 3 of the 4 members were chicks. Even the lead singer was one Courtney Love. Brady moved the maroon sheet and clear leopard spotted shower curtian and began to light the candles the surrounded the oversized marble tub.. Finally she slipped in the steamy water wenching slightly from the heat.

After soaking for what seemed like hours she heard a noise, a squeaking. Brady shot stright up and looking through the clear plastic she didnt see anyone. She began to get the chills so so she got out , put all the candles out turned her music off and when she looked in the mirror she froze. There stood a guy, a couple of inches taller then her. With blonde dreadlocks to his shoulders, and what looked like a policemans hat with goggles on it and i blue jacket. but his makeup is what scared Brady the most. He had yellow cat eyes and red lines all over the right side of his face.

Brady couldnt move she was so scared. The scary man mouthed something and them smiled.

"Power and Chaos" he whispered

That did it. Brady screamed, flew open the door and in her black and red silk robe ran downstairs screaming for her mom.

trudy came running in from the kitchen her eyes wide and shocked.

"Brady what is it? What's wrong?" she said as she wrapped her arms around her daughters and lead her to the couch to sit down.

"There was a man in my bathroom!!"

"A man are you sure honey?"

"Yes im sure he scared the crap out of me! He was watching me bathe!" Brady yelled.

"What's going on in here? What's all that racket?" said a voice.

Brady looked up and saw her uncle Bray come in from the kitchen. Probley entered through the side door.

"Brady says she saw a man in her bathroom while she was bathing." said Trudy calmly.

"I did see him. I never forget his face or what he said to me!" Brady argued.

"Brady what did he say?" Asked her uncle Bray.

"He whispered it at first and I couldnt hear it them he said it again." she replied with a confused look on her face.

"But what did he say honey?" begged Trudy calmly.

"Power and Chaos." Brady said really confused.

Bray didnt know what to say. It was him alright. Trudy looked at him with pleading eyes wanting to tell her daughter about her father. Bray just shook his head no.

"Mum why didnt you tell me your old house was haunted! How long has he been here?" Brady screamed frantic now.

"Brady honey calm down. How many times have i told you about taking a scalding hot bath? I know we can stand any water type but the hear makes you hallucinate." Trudy said calmly.

"Maybe your right mom but i know what i saw. Im getting cold so im gonna go get dressed."

As soon as she was gone bray turned to Trudy.

"Is it okay if i go get Amber and the kids and bring them here for a couple of hours until Brady calms down?" asked Bray.

"Sure I have a lot of stew. You all can have dinner with us." Said Trudy all perky.

"Ill be back in a bit." he said and left.

Trudy stopped in front of the same picture Brady had gotten teary with earlier. She picked it up and traced a picture over martins face.

"I cant tell her yet. She dosent know anything. Oh Martin i miss you. Everyday i wish you were here with us." Trudy whispered. What she didnt know is that he was stanting behind her watchin her every move. her breathing. her walking. then he saw that she was holding the pf picture of him and bray taken not long befor the virus struck. he then dissappered because he heard voices from outside the house. But who would be at his old house? Then Bray , Amber and their son little Bray.

Brady finally made her way downstairs after about 30 minutes.

HOURS LATER

"My mom thinks im seeing things." said Brady into the phone.

"Hey you never know maybe you are!" said Brady's friend Ketzia. Ketti for short.

"Oh very funny. What if that creepy guy comes back while im sleeping?" replied Brady.

"OK so dont sleep.HaHaHa." Ketti laughed back

"OK Okay oh think you can come over tonight. My dad told me something big! Something you wouldn't believe! Its about when our parents were in high school!" said Ketti sounding very serious now.

"Um not tonight. You know I hate leaving my mom home by herself, look just e-mail me ill be online. Later." She said and hung up the phone.

She collapsed on her bed, grabbed one of her silk pillows and covered her eyes with it. She didn't want to go out and she knew her mom wouldn't want to be left alone. Aunt May was on the North Island and wouldn't be back for about 2 weeks. Uncle pride was at home taking care of their 8 year old daughter Astrid. Brady loved watching Astrid and little Bray. She wasent looking forward to seeing that guy again. What if he saw her while she was in the bathroom? If he's not a ghost she's punch his lights out for good.

"Alright everyone, this is the dress rehersal," Said Tommy aloud to make sure to get the attention of everyone in the Auditorium. "People I hope you know your lines, because no scripts today. Opening night is in 2 weeks. Ok now where are my Romeo and Juliet? "Im right here Tommy." Spoke Brady as she sat in the chairs where the audience would sit.

"Well where is my Romeo? People I can not work like this! Uh I need an asprin!" he said as he threw his hands up in exhaustion.

"Sorry Tommy I was getting fitted for tights." Said Landin as he walked onto the stage with his legs futher out then normal like he had just gotten off of ridding a horse for months.

"Man Brady, how do you chicks wear these contraptions? Ugh." Landin grumbled as he waddled like a penguin.

Brady couldn't answer she was in a rage with fits of giggles. Finally she managed.

Landin me and you are gonna pratice out in the hallway." She got up grabbed his arm and proceded outside.

"But I need a different size in these things. It took me forever to get these things on. Whose idea was it for me to wear green tights?" He grumbled

"Ok Landin, first of all your tights are green to match your outfit and second there on backwards."

"Huh! Oh man. Ill be back." With saying that he dissappered.

"Cute but not very bright" Brady laughed to herself as she leaned up against the door that separated the school hallway and the little hallway outside the auditorium door.

"Ryan we have to do something." Brady regonized that voice, it was Lex. But what was he doing at Brady's high school?

"Lex, we promised Trudy remember? Back when brady was a baby. Before the chosen attacked." Ryan said solomonly.

"Ya I know, but Brady should know who her dad was." Replied Lex

"Was?!" whispered Brady.

"Look well all talk to Trudy together, all the Mallrats. Even Patsy and Cloe. But now let's go and get Salene." Said ryan and he and Lex departed up the stairs.

Brady was in shock. Who were these "Mallrats" Ryan talked about. And who were Patsy and Cloe? She needed to know what her mom was keeping from her.

Landin rounded the corner in his tights, skidding to a halt next to Brady who was now in the school's hallway.

"So Brady, Are you ready to die for me?" he asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Landin but im feeling a little iffy right now, probley something I ate." She said as she started to put her script in her messemger bag back pack.

"What about dying for me?" he pouted.

"Someother time. Look call me later and well work something out." Brady said and walked out the door and down to the end of the street and got on the city bus.

As she sat on the bus looking out the window she started having those flashbacks again. People, she had no idea who they were, wearing long blue robes carrying spheres. But mostly she saw a guy, a very ugly guy, in white. And another guy but with blue hair.

"Sector 7." Yelled the driver. Bradys stop her home was about 2 blocks away. So she ran. She didn't want to take her time. She felt her heart beating faster, her blood pulsing through her veins. She saw her house. A truck was in the driveway, so Lex was here, probley Ryan too. Brady ran up the cement steps and burst through the front door. Lex, who was standing up in plain view of the front door, was the first to spot Brady. Startled he looked at her.

"Jeez kid, what's on your tail? Or did you get into another fight with those snobbies at school?" Lex laughed.

"Where's my mum?" Brady asked with a stern face.

"I'm right here Brady, what is it?" trudy said, not sure weather to smile or stay grim.

"I…uh…we…him..uh.." she couldn't get the words out.

"Well honey as long as your beautiful face isn't bruised. Wait how bad is the other girl hurt?" she demanded.

"Mum I wasent in a fight. And what makes you think I can only beat up chicks? I can take on guys just as well as I can take any chick." She snapped

"Exactly," Lex said as he drapped a arm casualy over Brady's shoulder, "I thought her everything she knows." He smirked with honor.

"You tought me how to run and hide like a scared little kid." She grumbled in his face.

"Brady! You apolige right now young lady!" Trudy screamed.

"It's ok Trudy. Im not afraid of the little one. She seems harmless." But lex couldn't finnish. Brady grabbed his left arm and bent it up over his head and took her right fore arm and pressed against his throught as she rammed him against the wall. Lex struggled to get free but apparently Brady was too strong.

"One more word about me and you gone." She whispered

Before she realized it she was thrown on the floor.

Ebony.

Brady hated Ebony with every blood molecule in her body. Now she was really angry. She wanted to destroy Ebony. Her body was boiling with anger ready to kill. She pulled her arms over her head behind her and grabbed Ebony by the arms and pulled with all her strength. She didn't know she could pick Ebony up let alone flip her over herself. Ebony landed hard on her back. The wood floor must have really hurt because she could barley get up.

Brady knelt down and put her hand on her throat but not to tight.

"I thought I told you never to come around here. If you come near me or my mum again ill kill you. Slowly. Now leave. Brady said in a stern voice as she got up. She realized that the picture of her father and uncle was on the floor. She knelt down to pick it up and saw something in the corner, besides the broken glass, she gently sat the picture back where it was supposed to be, but now with no protective glass.

"Hey kid." Geez Ebony wouldn't give up

"Are you still here?" Brady said as she stood up. Ebony was already up. The window behind her was showing that the sun was going down.

"My, My Everyday you get closer and closer to acting like you father." Smirked Ebony as she began one of her speeches.

"Oh please Ebony. Mum says my dad wasent as made out as you think!" snapped Brady, getting really fustrated that Ebony was still in her house.

"Ebony just leave nobody wants you here." Snapped Brady.

"Let me give you a lesson your dear ol dad. He used to be mister perfect. Mr. nice guy. But when the virus hit and took all the adults back when we were teenagers he snapped. He went stark raving mad. Then he started killing people for no reason. Started calling himself Zoot. That's not the end. Your dear ol mummy, she didn't even love him. She used him to get your uncle Brays attention!" she practially screamed ow.

"Ebony that's enough!" Yelled Bray.

"She needs to know." She yelled back

"Then il be the one to tell her." Yelled Trudy

"Fine but tell her soon. She's turning into him. Shes a fighter." Smirked Ebony.

Brady didn't know what was happening to her but her whole body tensed with anger. She was mad and hated Ebony.

"Brady, you might want to stop acting like a spoiled brat that you are and start acting our age. From the words of your father Powers and Chaos isn't yet to come." Smirked Ebony as she grabbed her shoulder bag.

Running with every molecule in her body she lunged at Ebony with such force she knocked her off balance throwing her into the giant living room window behind her. Brady was ready incase Ebony decided to get up again. But she didn't expect her to shatter the window to tiny pieces.

"Brady what's wrong with you?" asked uncle Bray. She just stood there staring at Ebonys still body. She didn't know what to do. Everyone was looking at her, trying to figure out her next move, then without warning she sprinted out the front door.

She didn't hear the screaming voices behind her or the footsteps as Lex, Ryan and Bray caught up with her. She stopped dead in her tracks and the 3 guys went right past her. She looked to the right and saw a fence. She grabbed the top of the wooden fence and pulled with all her might to pull herself up and over. She landed on her feet barley bending at the knees.

Brady turned around to face the fence searching for her chasers peeking between the fence. When she didn't see them she decided to go to the other side of the back yard and hoped over. She contuined hopping over fences until she was at least 10 streets away from her house. She knew Lex, Bray and Ryan were no where near her.

Brady looked at her surrounds and realized she was close to downtown. So she looked around to find a phone she was going to call ketti and tell her what happened. She would tell ketti that she is telling her mom she's staying at ketti's house but she really wasent.

"Mum? It's me." She said into the phone

"Brady! Where on earth are you?" shreaked Trudy into the phone.

"I'm staying at ketti's house for a night or two to cool off. Ill call to keep in touch."

"Okay honey but please stop by to get some clothes. Everyone's gone except for your uncle." Trudy said.

"K Mom. Give me a couple of hours. 2 at the most. Bye mom." Brady said

"Bye honey." And they hung up.

Now Brady didn't know where to go. She wanted to check out this building but it had police tape everywhere. The sign over what would be the entrance read" Central City Plaza." So it was a mall. Brady knew every clothing store in the city and she had never heard or seen this place before.

"Grrrrrrrrr."

Her stomach growled at her. She looked at her watch 6 pm. She hadent eaten since 8 that morning so she checked her pockets for cash and went into a gas station that was 5 blocks away and got some chips and soda. As she sat on the curb eating she realized that the building she saw was in the forbidden part of town. She hoped no one saw her come in or go out or she would get arrested. No questions asked.

Sop she got on the bus and headed home to have a serious talk with her mother and uncle. She wanted to know if she knew what these "Mallrats" that Ryan and Lex were talking about and who cloe and patsy were.

While on the bus she forgot that her and Ketti were supposed to go shopping for a prom dress for Ketti. Brady already had one. But first she had to go home and talk to her mother and her uncle. Finally she was off the bus and walking up the front steps of her house.

When she walked in she was relieved to find that only her mum and uncle were the only ones in the house.

"Ok I'm here." she said as she walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"Brady there's something you need to know." Said her uncle Bray.

Then Trudy told her everything.

"About a year befor you were before a scientist had created an antidote to slow the aging process, but it turned into a virus. The virus spead up the aging process and killed all the adults. So only the kids were left to survive on their own. Kids then came together to form tribes. Myself, uncle bray, amber, lex, ryan, salene. Pride , and may were all apart of the mallrats along with some other kids that you haven't meet. Your father, who called himself Zoot, was leader of the locos. Ebony was the queen. Before you were born I was living with the locos but I hated how they were so I ran and your uncle beay found me and we found the mallrats. We all lived in the central city plaza. A few days after you were born bray brung Zoot into the mall at night to see you and for us to try and convince him to quite the locos. But the others saw him and chased him down and he fell off a balcony. After Zoot died it got worse. We all thought peace had come but we were wrong. A tribe of people that called themselves The Chosen they worshiped Zoot thought he was a god and was going to rise again. They kidnapped you and I And brain washed me making me think also that Zoot was going to come back for us, but I was wrong. The leader was called the Guardian but his name was Jaffa. He was a former Loco. And his lutinent was Luke also a former Loco. Together and with the rest of the Chosen they took over the mall and made us slaves to the cause. If u didn't pray to zoot or thought he was a god you were punished. I was called the Supreme mother and you were the Divine child. While the rebels (your uncle bray, Lex and Ebony) were fighting to get all the mallrats out of the mall they ran into another tribe called the Eco tribe which is where Pride came from along with Amber after we thought she had died, but we were wrong and she became leader of the Eco tribe. Then came our victory day when we finally defeated the Chosen. But we became under attack by The Technos which was led by Ram. His lutientant Jay. Jays' brother Ved. And Ram's wives Java And Sive also Ebony's sisters. They started distruction the city but after some of the Mallrats and kids form other tribes dissappered the Technos look like one of the better tribes. They turned the electricity back on. But they were also conquered because Ram was kicked from leader ship and taken over by Mega who tried to recreate the virus and destroy all human kind. But we got to him first only it was too late he had released a portion of the virus but not to kill the world so we had to leave the city and we went to another city and lived there until you were about 5. Then we found out it was safe so we all went back to our old home. Except we actually went to our old homes, this house isn't my old house it was your uncle Bray and your dad's old house. Then we all decide we wanted to start our own way of life, start over and we did no look its like the virus never came. We have hospitals, cops, schools, librarys, laws, a judicial system much better than the one before the virus. " Trudy breathed a sigh of relief when she was finished and she was a little scared of what her daughter might say.

"Why would you keep this a secrect from me?" Brady asked a little mad.

"We didn't want to keep it from you, it just never came up until recently. The virus is gone and we have created a new life." Said her uncle Bray.

"I don't care about that. Why didn't you tell me my father was ZOOT!!!!!!!!! I constintaly hear people talking aobut him and I never knew who he was until know. There always saying all the stuff he was doing and how people were absoutley terrified of him. And the Chosen were worshipers of him. And I didn't know Jaffa was the Guardian and that LUKE was his side kick. So the forbidden part of town is the part where you all lived and he tortchured people. That's why there's all the gafariti of ZOOT BE PRAISED and POWER AND CAOUS painted on the walls. MY FATHER WAS ALL POWERFUL AND YOU WERE AFARID TO TELL ME?????."

"Brady this is why we were afraid because we knew you would either turn out like me or your father." argued Trudy with her daughter.

"But this is his old house. Wait that guy I saw the other night while I was bathing that was him!!!"

"Yes but he thought it was me. He's appoligzed for not knowing it wasent me." said trudy.

"Wait you know he's been here. You've talked to him. is he a ghost. why wont he pass over? and why is he still here?" Brady asked getting confused and trying to figure out everything.

"He's been here watching me , you and Bray. he's not here to hurt us." Trudy explained calmly.

"I just want to see my family." said a voice from behind Brady.

When she turned around she saw him, but that couldent be her dad he was that creepy guy, with the dread locks and yellow eyes and red face paint. He wasent misty like some think ghosts look like he was solid. She jumped up from the couch and stood by her mother.

"Brady honey it's okay i know he looks scary buy since that's what he looked like when he died thats what his spirit will look like." Trudy explained calmly.

"Why are you watching me." she asked him

"I want to see my daughter,see her grow up and see if she will carry on my legacy." he said in a stern voice to her.

"Martin no. She is not like you. She is just a little girl" begged Trudy to ZOOT.

"Mother im am not a little girl. Maybe I am like him, maybe im like you, but I am a mix of the both of you. Jeeze mom you joined the Chosen to live in the high life. What's to say I can contuine dad's legacy and finnish the power and chaos." asked Brady.

"You cant. There's no way. Our new lives are to strong. You cant bring down what we have built." said uncle Bray.

"Maybe I can." she smirked

"How would you do that?" asked her mother.

"Just watch."

MONTHS LATER

"We need to find a place to hide. Get off the streets for a couple days." said Dalisa a young dark red haired girl about 17 years old. Her hair in thousands of pony tails and piercing green eyes.

"But where will we go? We cant run forever. There coming!" said the young Emma. a purple and blue haired girl about 13. She heard the sirens of the Locos. That means that their close and they need to take shelter somewhere. Finding the shelter would be the hard part. No one lived in their houses anymore, not any of the kids left alive. All the parents were gone. The virus had come back and it was stronger. Now the rulers of the city were terrifaying everyone left. The leader who called herself Brady was after them and anyone else she could find.

"Look we can try and find a place in that building to hide in." said Emma as she pointed to a building. As they ran while trying to hide behind objects they realized they were going through a car garage, they found the door and went in through a hallway and appered inside a shopping mall. They saw the main entrance. across form it was a broken water fountain and behind it was a big staircase that split and went opposiate ways and up to what looked like a food court. This was a shopping mall. Then they saw the others. More kids that looked scared but ready to fight to protect their new home.

"Were sorry. We thought this place was empty. Were just looking for a place to crash for a day or so." said Dalisa hoping they werent going to get thrown back on the streets.

"Its ok. Do you guys want some food. you look hungary." said a young man with blond hair to his ears and blue swirls that started at the top middle of his head and went all the way down to the tips. He looked about 17

"You have food!" said emma very awary of the smell of franks and beans in the air.

"Yes we would love some. What are you names?" aske Delisa

"Well im Ace." said the boy with blue and blond hair.

"Im Empatria." said a girl with black hair that looked about 16.

"Im Anubis. Everyone calls me UB." said a guy about 16 with long dreadlocks to his mid back and about everyone was adifferent color.

"Im Addie." said a very young girl about 12 who stood next to Emma, she had blond pinktails.

"Im Pharo. Im one of the leaders of this tribe." he look perfect. Jet black hair. Bondadge paints, and what a smile. He looked about 18.

"Im Rachana. Im the other leader of this tribe." she was very pertty with long blackish and mahogony color hair with tiny light purple streeks. She also looked 18. " Theses some more younger kids around but there sleeping. Your welcome to stay the night. What are you names?" she asked.

"Im Delisa. and this is Emma."

"How old are you?" asked Addie evry curious.

"im 17 and emma is 13."

"So do you belong to a tribe?" asked Pharo.

"No were just drifters. Could never find a tribe that we felt safe with and wanted to call home." said Delisa.

"Well maybe you'll find one here." replied Empatria.

"That would be nice." whispered Emma to Delisa.

"Where are my guards!! If you dont find them now I'll make it to where no one can find you!!!." threatened Brady to a guy about her age.

"I will be found. If you think i'm afarid of you, your wrong.!" he barked at her trying to stand up for himself.

"Trust me no one will miss you." she said while getting her evil look throught her eyes that she new terrified other people. "Now go and find them!" she barked at him. The guy left knowing he had been defeated.

"Brady clam down." said Ketti. "You scared that poor kid to death."

"I dont care. I want to know where my guards are, especially Landin. He hasent been home since last night. If he dosent get here in the next 10 minutes im gonna blow my top!!!!!" she screamed.

"Ok girl chill he will be here. him and the other guys are probally got drunk and passed out for the night." ketti said trying to calm her leader.

"thats probally true but i want my man by my side when we leave to take it to the streets. We got some business to deal with the new tribe that came into town. there staying at the mall. i want to know who they are and what makes them think i'll just let them stay in my town without telling me." she grumbled.

"Well your not exactly the nicest person to talk to since the virus hit again." she joked.

"Because no one can survive in this world. Power and Chaos its the only way to survive." she told her friend.

"The guards are back!!" someone yelled from a distance.

"Well then it's time to go. Let's go find some more books to burn. and maybe the school." said Brady ready to have some fun.

"Power and Chaos." said ketti as they walked out side there hotel which was their home and looking at the rest of their tribe of Locos, they all began to yell and jump into their police car, some on rollerblads and some on skatebords.

"POWER AND CHAOS. POWERS AND CHAOS. POWER AND CHAOS. POWER AND CHAOS.!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Brady with the rest of her tribe as she took her place next to Landin which was stand out of the makeshift sunroof of a police car.

POWER AND CHAOS.

The End


End file.
